


Two Lines

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Yousana, Just all fluff, Married Yousana, This was suppose to be less than one thousand words, lol i played myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Sometimes life hurls the most unexpected things at a person, when it's three in the morning.





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yousana, Julie was stingy, hence I write too much fluff. Enjoy!

In a person’s life, many phases occur. And in those phases, people experience things that end up resonating with them, whether it be positively or negatively. Sometimes those events lead to an ultimate change in an individual’s life, unavoidable and inevitable ones. Now and then the aftermath leaves one breathless, at loss of words.

Sana Bakkoush had faced many things in her life. The goods and the bads, all. But somehow fate had to one-up her. So because of that, there she sat on the lid of toilet in their bathroom, hand holding the stick. Never in her life she thought something that small could take her breath away.

Two line, two distinct pink lines. 

She had stared at it for so long that even when she looked away, the bright pigment swam over her vision. 

It had been three in the morning of a regular Wednesday. So early, that in the darkness that laid across the sky, Sana almost tripped on her way down the steps of their house when she was running to the bathroom, nausea rising up her throat. 

For the past week she had listed the symptoms down, heart fluttering with each new dash written in her notes. She didn’t keep her expectations high, as she wasn’t the most diplomatic when she didn’t get what she wanted. So after she throwed up for the third time in the row, she kept her breath as straight as possible while eyeing her face in the mirror. No matter what her expectations were, the symptoms were as obvious as it could get. Her body temperature was getting warmer and warmer, her daily fatigue was increasing, and no food would stay down her esophagus. She tilted her head to the side as she calculated her pale face in the reflection. Most likely she would have to be in her second week, maybe even third. 

“Could it be?” she whispered to herself.

It had taken Sana a while to consider the possibility of a baby. To have something grow inside her womb. There was something so deeply terrifying for her about the fact that she could create life, that if she wanted, another human could be born into the earth. But what frightened her more, was that her actions, the tiniest of them, could affect that little human for their entire life. She didn’t want to mess up, to screw up a little person because of ignorance.

Those fears still resonated within Sana, but they were less as the years went by. When she saw him, the love of her life, be the compassionate, caring, helpful person he was, her fears lessened.

They could do it. It would be fine. 

Pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she climbed the stairs to their bedroom and quietly opened their master bathroom, not wanting to wake him up. She winced when the bottom cabinet squeaked, before she patted her hand on the items inside of it carefully in the dark, until she felt it. “Fy faen..” she muttered, before tiptoeing her way down the steps. When the light of the downstairs bathroom hit her vision, it became all too real. The package in her hand contained the stick that could have change their lives forever. Her fluttering stomach spurned more and more as she carefully ripped the container open. 

So there she sat after ten minutes, staring at the two pink lines. Her whole body frozen, making her feel as if she’d shatter if she moved even a fraction. 

How was one suppose to feel when they found something out like this? It definitely was not like how they showed in movies and tv shows. There was no crying of happiness, no jumping up and down in joy, only this feeling that made her pulse thrum even harder. She could’ve been sitting there for hours, god knows it felt like that. 

After one point her legs had gone numb from loss of blood circulation, so she stood up. It was a mechanical set of movements, getting up, washing her hands (which was useless as she immediately grabbed the stick again), eyes still staring at the two lines while she closed the light. The muscles of her neck began to ache from titling her head down.

“Sana?” she heard from the top floor. His quick feet barely made a creak against the stairs as he rushed down the steps. 

“It’s three in the morning, San-” Yousef paused with one hand on the rail of the staircase as he found a frozen Sana in the middle of the hallway. Body completely still, face monotoned, and eyes glued to an item in her hand. The tiredness erased from his body as he stepped forward. “Sana?” he repeated, but much less calmly. 

Suddenly she snapped her head up to meet his gaze when he was half a meter away. It was so acute that it made him stop in his steps. He could tell from a single observant glance that she hadn’t been awake for long, curly black hair drooping in a messy bun. She didn’t say a word, rather kept his gaze like she was searching his eyes for something. 

“Yousef..” she whispered out so quietly it barely reached his ears. Her throat bobbed slightly from a deep gulp, before she spoke the two words that stole his breath.

“I’m pregnant.”

When Yousef had imagined (the countless times) of when she would tell him she was pregnant, he had always expected himself to cheer, to swing her around in sheer ecstatic joy. But all he did was take a step back, hand lifting up to rest on his chest. 

He had to remind himself to breath, that it took oxygen to speak. “Wait” he managed to say windedly, “What?” 

Rather than saying anything, she extended her hand towards him, bringing the item into his clear vision. 

Two lines. So bright and pink. 

He shots his wide eyes back up to her, before taking the stick into his hands. Maybe he was seeing it wrong. He blinked forcefully, twice, but the lines remained as distinct as ever on the pregnancy stick. “Wait,” he took in a rash breath, eyes meeting hers. She became a blurry vision as his eyes swarmed with fresh warm tears. Something choked within him, “ _ What _ ?”

Behind the water, he could see her disfigured face crack out a small laugh, as she slapped a hand on her mouth. It was infectious, so he felt a deep sound of laughter escape from his chest, as he joined her. 

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated much louder, with more life in each word. 

Sana became a clear sight as the fat tears rolled down his cheek, collecting in one spot on his jaw. The stick bounced onto the floor after slipping out his grasp, as he rushed forward. 

Yousef ducked his head down (damn she was adorably short) as she lifted herself up to meet him halfway when he rested his forehead against her’s. Her face glistened with wet and dry tears, reflecting from the light of the hallway. 

Sana felt his hand come up to her face, cupping the spot between her jaw and neck. His long thumb rested upon her cheek, brushing away the warm tears. “You’re pregnant,” he hiccuped out with an illuminating, hundred watt smile. All she could do was nod quickly, forehead bumping his nose. Never had she felt more closer to him. Physical intimacy was nothing compared to the intimacy of that moment when they realized they had created life in that dimly lit hallway.

“I-” he brought his other hand onto her face while she grabbed onto her arms for support because, _ it was happening _ , “I’m going to be a pappa?” Her teeth bit into her bottom lip to stop the aching of her lifted cheeks, when she nodded again, not being able to hold back the crack in her voice. “And-and I’m going to be a mamma.” 

That made his soft cry break into a full blown sob, as he brought his body even closer against her’s. Her heart felt so inflated, so full of joy. 

Yousef nodded to quickly, whispering softly, “Yes, yes you are my jaan, yes you are,” she didn’t understand how he managed to say the sentence through his loud sob. 

“Oh my god,” he added when his nose pressed against her’s, as if the meaning behind the full sentence only dawned him in that moment, “ _ We’re going to be parents _ .” 

That did it for her. It was like a nail popping a balloon, so she bursted out crying. Behind her loud cries she heard his odd mixture of sobs and little laughs. They were a complete mess. 

Yousef loudly took in a deep breath, before taking his one hand off of her face in order to grab her hand. Lifting the clasped hands, he pecked her the back of it a countless amount of times before she let out a soft chuckle. She didn’t mind, knowing the energy that was running through his veins as he touched her, and touched her, and touched her.

Tiptoeing even further up, she ran her hand through his hair when she captured his lips for a deep kiss. His hand let go of her’s as he encircled his arms around her waist, knocking the wind out of her from crushing their chests together. It wasn’t the usual kiss they shared, it wasn’t because they were in love, or because they were attracted to each other, it was a kiss between two people who shared the smallest yet biggest thing in the world. “Yousef,” she said softly onto his lips after moving away slightly, “ _ We’re going to have a baby.”  _

Instead of responding, Yousef caught her bottom lip with his, nose squashed against her cheek. They became this small bubble, filled with love and blissfulness. 

When the dots from lack of oxygen appeared in her vision, she moved away a millimeter, shoving her face into his neck. His fresh scent filled her lungs, giving her the feeling of comfort and knowing.

They somehow landed on the floor after a certain point, arms still entangled, and tears mixed together. First she would wipe his wet face, then he’d wipe her’s. But it was pointless as more fresh tears sprung, dampening their faces all over again. Her knees ached from pushing against the wooden floor, so she stood up, bringing him with her. But Yousef stayed put in his spot while she rose. He lifted his head up to meet her eyes, before pushing her jumper up slightly to place two hands on her bare stomach. His head rested upon the spot right below her belly button, eyelashes tickling the skin. Pivoting his face forward, he placed a tender, warm kiss on her already heated belly. It made Sana’s skin come to life.

“Hello baby..” he murmured onto the skin, eyes closed. Oh how dearly she wished she could take a picture of the moment, to somehow encapsulate the poignant feeling of the overwhelming amount of love that filled the air. Sana’s love for Yousef, his love for her, their love for the tiny little baby. 

Her hands brushed through his soft dark brown waves, as he continued to mumble some secret words. She didn’t want to know what he said, it was a moment she knew was private and precious between a father and his unborn child. 

After showering her belly with what felt like a million kisses, he rose up, cheeks dried of tears. The smile that fell upon his face was something she had never seen before. Like a mixture pride, excitement, and ‘ _ holy fuck this is insane _ ’. It made her laugh again, as he placed a kiss on her temple. 

He caught her right hand with hand, intertwining her stubby fingers with his long ones. “Sana,” he giggled like a child with lips brushing her cheek bone, as if saying the astonishing words would make it more real than they already were, “We made a baby. An actual  _ baby _ .” 

How could something so early in the morning make her heart want to melt and burst all at once? 

He ducked down and swooped the pregnancy stick into his hands off of the floor, eyes staring at the lines in awe. It was a look she figured would appear on his face many more time through the next nine months.

They couldn’t sleep for the rest of the morning, the giddiness of the moment and what was to come, too much for their bodies to be able to shut off. So instead they laid beside each other on their mattress, fingers interlinked, each stealing soft kisses from the other. 

Till the bright rays of sunlight shon into their room to tell them the city was awake as they were, they whispered to each other soothing words of their future, of the little one that was going to come into their life. 

No word in the dictionary could describe the feeling Sana got in that moment, of how those two lines changed everything.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone has picked this up, but I always mention babies in Yousana fics because idk I feel like children are going to be such an important part of their lives. I feel like while their love for each other will become so strong and pure, the relationship they will build with their kids will be even more beautiful.  
> Sorry for making people unnecessarily emotional on a Sunday lol, but I had this idea in my mind for a while of how they would both react to her pregnancy. Plus my favourite update her fic and it made me so happy that I got inspired to make this so thank you @Ifwallscouldspeak for your masterpiece that I will never ever be over.  
> Anyways it's 3 in the morning, I am sleep deprived, so I'm going to go pass out lmao .  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great day/night! <333


End file.
